A Real Work in Progress
by the-majick-one-ara
Summary: When two new girls kidnap Draco without a trace, what will Hermione do to save the love of her life... Rated R for later chapters..
1. Intro

This is the outline for my newest story:  
  
It's about Draco falling in love with Hermione, but, two new girls to Hogwart's will stop at nothing to make Draco all their's. The problem is, Hermione love's Draco as well, and these two new nuances convince Hermione that Draco wants nothing to do with her. Actually, that was what she probably already felt, but, anyway..... Hermione's love for Draco drives her into a deep madness, her turning to her books more and more often to try and find a way for Draco to fall in love with her. Yet, while Draco is dreaming day in and day out about the day that he will be with his beloved Hermione, he is kidnapped by the evil twins and taken to a secret section of the castle, probably never to be seen again. When Hermione goes on a perilous quest to find the love of her life, she must face brutal challenges, some for her mind, ya, like that's really a challenge, and others of her fierce and undying love for Draco Malfoy. Read what happens after I write it..... Oh, here are the descriptions of the evil, backstabbing, conniving twins.  
  
Names: Genevieve and Guinevere Ghosleson Guinevere's house: Hufflepuff Genevieve's house: Slytherin Hair: Black Eyes: Purple Obsession: Draco Malfoy. A very unhealthy obsession if I may add. 


	2. A Dream Shared

A silent and mysterious figure sat under a willow tree on the Hogwart's grounds. Its hair flowed in the wind and leaves danced upon the ground. He walked over to the figure, noticing that it was someone familiar. She turned her head and looked back at him with her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Draco.." she whispered, with the slightest hint of joy.  
  
"Hermione," he said as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Draco, I..I...," she stumbled over her words, trying to find what to say. He sat upon the ground next to her, taking her hands, holding them in his. She smiled, as did he.  
  
"Hermione, I...".................................................................................  
  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEAD!!! We're going to be late!" A rancid voice cried bringing Draco out of his peaceful slumber.  
  
"Crabbe, you know, sometimes I just want to bash in your skull and watch you die.." he muttered as he reluctantly pulled out of his comfortable four- poster bed.  
  
"In a bad mood are we?" Crabbe said as he walked towards the door leading to the main hall.  
  
"When am I ever in a good mood?" Draco grumbled. _God, why won't all these people just die and let me dream_...... His dream, he'd almost forgotten.. Hermione.  
  
Draco had always loved Hermione. The nitpicking and name-calling was nothing. He was always just trying to hide it. If his father found out that he loved a Mudblood, he would be disgraced from the family, and he wasn't willing to take that risk, not now at least.  
  
"What were you dreaming about, must have been good," Goyle said as he walked after Crabbe.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just the usual threats to say to Potter," Draco smirked as he watched Goyle leave the room.... "and take Hermione...," he whispered this, making sure no one heard him. He loved Hermione, but not enough to sacrifice his good name.

------

Hermione awoke to a ball of orange fur in her face. "Crookshanks..." she mumbled, but it was no use, the cat had found his comfort zone, and he wasn't moving.  
  
Hermione just lay down and think about her dream... She only remembered sections of it, but it had a tree, some leaves, and...Draco.... She rolled over, hoping that that would get the cat to move, but to no avail, he just stood up, and plopped himself back down. She looked over at the window; she had at least a good thirty minutes before class started. She just lay there and think....  
  
She remembered the first time she had met Draco, it felt like yesterday, even though it was 6 years ago. He was walking out of the compartment on the Hogwart's express where her future best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were. He war saying something, and a large, burly boy was screeching in pain. She saw his eyes. His beautiful, misty gray eyes. The eyes she had fallen in love with.  
  
She sat up, managing to finally move the mound of fur off of her. She walked over to the bureau that was provided in her Head Girl Dormitory. As she started pulling out her clothes, she thought of the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. She loved him, she was smart enough to know that, and not so self- conceited to admit it. But, she would never ever tell Ron or Harry how she felt. She knew that they had both liked her before. Ron in fourth year, and Harry just last year, confessing near the Womping Willow. She loved them both, but not in the way that they had loved her. She dressed in her usual robes and headed down to breakfast, grabbing her book-bag on the way.  
  
As she headed towards her new common room, she heard the low and,( if I might add), annoying voices of Draco's minion's: Crabbe, and Goyle. The two most stupid, ignorant and perverted people on the Hogwart's grounds, besides Malfoy. No matter how much she loved Malfoy, she always had a sense of hate for him as well.  
  
She waited for the voices to go, leaving through the portrait hole, and then she walked through the curtain that led to her staircase. Her curtain was red, Malfoy's was Silver.  
  
Hermione walked through the portrait hole and met Harry and Ron, who had obviously been waiting for her for some while.  
  
"Hermione, what took you so long, we've been waiting for an hour," Ron said, seeming a little peeved. Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"I was tired, stayed up all night working on the Defense Against the Dark Arts paper that we have to do," she said smiling and walking towards their next class, Arithmacy.  
  
"It's not do for two weeks," Harry said. _But then again, this is Hermione we're talking about_. She just laughed and walked towards the long spiral staircase leading to the class.

------

Geneveive and Guinivere Ghosleson were new to Hogwart's, having just transferred from a private school of Witchcraft in the High peaks of Russia. They moved here because their father got a new job in the Ministry, he was now the Minister of Magic's right hand man. They got a good name into the books at Hogwart's and were transferred into the 7th year, both of them being 17.  
  
The moment they stepped into the doors of Hogwarts, they made all the guys swoon. All, except for Draco Malfoy, whom was the only one they seemed to take an interest in..  
  
Geneiveive had been put into Slytherin, because hse was an obsessive little thing that wasn't to be reckoned with. And Guinivere was put into Hufflepuff, because she was fisty and loyal, to things that she wanted to be loyal to.  
  
They were both very attractive, but, unfortunately, didn't speak very good English. All they could say in English were..  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Hogwart's.."  
  
"Witchcraft.."  
  
And their newest word, "Draco.."  
  
They had made friends with Pansy Parkinson, another girl that looked like a Chinese dog and also obsessed over Draco. But, Draco would never give any of them the time of day. At least not this year. This year, his eyes were on Hermione and that's it. Not that anyone knew of course. He kept it well hidden.

------

Draco's first lesson of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Next, he had double Potions with the Gryffindor 7th year class, Hermione's class...  
  
He'd taken potions with her class since first year. And, since first year, he couldn't pay attention in class because of her. Whenever she felt someone look at her, she would turn around to find Draco goggling over her, but he would just give her an evil smirk. Then she would turn around, say something to Weasley and Potter, and they would look at him, shoot him an evil glare and return to whatever they were working on.  
  
Whenever Snape would pair up Gryffindor with Slytherin, he would pair up Draco and Granger. Nobody knew except Draco how much he hated Snape for this. For having to talk evil to the one he wanted to be with, when all he wanted to do was lift her up and take her away to where she was only his, and she loved him in return. But he knew that Hermione despised him. He wasn't that stupid. But he wished that she would make the first move or at least have a descent conversation with him. He knew that Potter and Weasley had both fallen for her, but he wanted her all to himself, nobody else, just Draco and Hermione together. And little did her know, that she felt the same...

------

A/N: I know that so far it's a little boring, but, there will be lot's of scenes that you will really enjoy in probably the next few chapters, so, just hang on and I will write them as soon as possible....-Ara  
  
P.S. Please review, pleeeeaaaseeeeeeee....................


End file.
